Love Is A Myth
by Mallory Phoenix
Summary: I forgot my 12th birthday. The whole day... forgotten. I only remember waking up at the boarder of Camp Half-Blood. They say ignorance is bliss; then I came back to my childhood town and met the Cullen's. I want to remember, I want to remember so badly. Why Edward's 'kind' seems familiar, why I came to CHB and why everyone knows something that I don't. Bella POV.
1. Preface

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I think we all know that. :p**_

_**"Nothing can last forever. There isn't any memory, no matter how intense, that doesn't fade out at last."  
― Juan Rulfo**_

_**xXx**_

I'm one of those odd people. Those people who have trouble keeping still or have trouble reading words. Dyslexia and ADHD. I'm not diagnosed with much, but it's enough to get very specific people interested. I'm also one of those people with an interesting family background.

You see, I moved to America when I was five years old with my birth mother, Renee. Reasons why she would move her daughter when she's failing school used to confuse me when I was a child. I get it now, of course, but I didn't then. I just went along with what my mother told me, oblivious as ever. I didn't say anything and I didn't argue with her decisions. I stayed obedient and therefore, silent. A few months after arriving at Forks, Renee met a man. His name was Charlie Swan. They fell in love and got married ten months after. I was a brides maid, believe it or not. Charlie made us both happy, and I started to talk more and more, getting out of my shy shell that I'd hid in for five years.

Unfortunately, the marriage didn't last too long and after five years, they divorced. I didn't say anything when they fought. I just sat there in my room and prayed for it to stop. I just wanted a happy family to live with and Charlie was the best dad I had ever had. My only dad. We looked like each other too. With our dark brown locks and eyes; we could have passed as blood related.

We then moved on to Phoenix. I cried the day we left Charlie's but he tried to say strong for me. I adore him for that. Upon arriving at Phoenix, Renee met Phil Dwyer. They got married a few moths after.

Every summer I would go back to Forks to spend some time with Charlie. Renee went with me but Phil stayed at home in Phoenix. One summer, my twelfth birthday was being celebrated at Forks. But that's just it. That's all I remember. All I remember is having my twelfth birthday being held at Charlie's house in Forks. But the thing is. I don't remember it ever happening. I don't remember riding home in the police cruiser, opening my presents or blowing out my twelve candles. I don't remember it like Renee does.

I remember running. Fleeing to the woods from something. But that's where my memory of that day ends. Because I don't remember my twelfth birthday...

Instead I remember waking up on the twelfth of September and watching TV with Charlie, then the next thing you know, I'm not in Forks but in New York. Lying unconscious on a hospital bed in a place called Camp Half-Blood. They told me it was the fourteenth. That I arrived that morning. But I don't remember. I don't remember my birthday, I don't remember what I was running from and I don't remember how I came to be here.

Four years I've been trying to restore my memories of that day but without success. I still don't know how I came to have a scar on my wrist. Or how I seem to remember the pain that went through my body when receiving it. No picture, no images... just sounds. Screaming. My screaming. And the worst part is...

I don't remember.


	2. Image

_**"What i Like about Photography is that it takes moments that should have been forgotten, and just Freezes them, and allows us to share it with everyone and share it with future generations. But theirs is also the sense of Secrets of the picture, or the stuff you don't know, or don't see. You don't really know what happened before or after a picture its like time is just frozen in that moment."**_  
_**― Jesús Holguin**_

_**xXx**_

"Forks High School?" Annabeth asks. _"You_ want _us_ to pose as _normal_ students at Forks for a quest, but you wont even explain to us what it's about?!" She yells, all too loud for our demigod hearing to take.

Chiron simply nods at her, as he wheels his way over to the projector. "Switch off the light, would you dear? I need to show you all something."

Annabeth huffs but obeys our favourite- and only- camp activities director. Once the brightly decorated, tapestry filled, room turns pitch black, I hear a shuffle and the old projector starts to slowly work its magic. Very slowly. The overhead projector groan and grumbles as a furry image blurs onto the big whiteboard screen.

"What is _that_ supposed to be?" Percy and Nico asks in unison, causing them to grin and fist pump each other.

_"That_ is your quest, if you choose to accept it," Chiron answers, his voice slightly strained as he turns the stiff dial on the projector, in an attempt to change the quality of the picture.

As I look closely, I can just make out a figure. It looks so strangely familiar to me despite it only being a blurry image. Something from my partly-forgotten past in Forks maybe?

Chiron hits the projector in frustration and the picture suddenly becomes HD. Better than HD actually. The beauty and power that radiates off him is blinding and I feel my jaw slacken and drop. Something about this picture bring me back to the forest. The one that surrounds my stepfather's house in Forks.

It's always that same forest in Forks that my brain seems to remember form my past. Not much else but that. They come to me in small flashbacks. Sometimes it takes just a distant memory, word or even an action for me to remember a little glimpse of what happened to me on my twelfth birthday. Why it is momentarily- Chiron's words not mine- erased from my brain. At times, I think it will never come back.

"What is that?" I find myself asking Chiron.

"That," Chiron wheels away from the projector and back to his place at the front of the ping pong table. "Is the reason you are about to go on your first quest, Bella."

Nico and Percy grin at me and I blush, embarrassed to be put in the spotlight. "Why?"

"Because your father wants his species dead, or at least far away from the humans as possible."

My breath hitches and for a moment I forget how to breathe. "Why would father want to do that? What have they done?"

"_They_ have done nothing wrong," Chiron reassures me, "They didn't choose to become vampires."

"They're vampires?"

"Oh yes, they're vampires alright."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Do you see their eyes?" Chiron points at the image.

I look closely and find that they are a crimson. Not possible unless wearing contacts and very unusual. I nod.

"Well when a human transforms into a vampire, their eyes change from whatever it was to a red hue. This is because of the remaining blood I their system. Depending on the diet they choose, their eye colour changes. The vampires you are supposed to find are one of two vampire clans that chose to feed off animal blood, therefore they have topaz eyes."

"So every other vampire has...?"

"Blood red ones," Nico says, sinisterly, trying his hardest to scare me.

I ignore Nico's snarky comment and proceed to question Chiron. "Why does father want them dead?"

"He believes that they are a danger to the locals If they lose control and must be sent somewhere else with less of a human population. And that is why you must go on this quest. If you choose to accept you will be sent to Forks and pose as relatives of an old student of mine, Charlie Swan."

"Charlie?" I gasped. I hadn't seen my stepfather since the summer when I was twelve years old. I wonder. Does he still live in that little white house? Maybe- with or without his permission- I can go trekking in those woods to find out what _really_ happened that frightful night.

"Yes. Bella as his daughter, Percy and Nico as his nephews and Annabeth as a family friend. I have negotiated with Zeus, and I have bought you enough time to gain their trust so you can take them to Olympus and prove them innocent as they go on trial. " With that, Chiron flips a switch and the room is once again pitch black.


	3. The Welcoming Abyss of Darkness

**_"I wasn't aware we were fighting. I thought we were communicating,"_**  
**_― E.L. James, Fifty Shades Darker _**

**_Chapter: The welcoming abyss of darkness_**

**_xXx_**

I'm not exactly an early riser, so when Chiron mentioned we were leaving at six thirty I nearly fainted right then and there. So here I am, lying in my bed at five am, wondering if it's worth getting up to go to the bathroom.

"One hour, Bella! We're going in one hour!" Percy yelled from the other side of my cabin's door.

I groan and throw the covers off my warm body. I regret that move because I am instantly hit by a blast of cool air. Looking out the dim window across my bed, I can see that camp is surrounded by think, white, cloud-like swirls. Shivering, I quickly run to the bathroom in an attempt to stay warm. Stupidly, I reach for the cold water tap and is shot with ice cold bullets, draining me from colour, heat, and ironically, my pyjamas. As a reflex I sprung out of the cold shower and curse in ancient Greek. I drape a towel over my shoulders and shake fiercely on the spot. After a while, I realised that the shower is still on. Cursing, I gathered up all my strength, run into the shower and yank the cold tap closed. I let out a sigh of relief, slip down the wet, tilled, shower wall and sit onto the cold surface. I tightly shut my eyes and tried to even out my breath.

"I guess I'm probably going to regret asking what happened here," a familiar soft voice sounds from the bathroom's entrance.

My eyes still shut, I answer the voice. "Nothing happened. I just switched on the cold water, got soaked to the bone, wet my pyjamas throughout and now I'm freezing." I open my eyes to see a thick smirk plastered onto his chiselled face. I look closely at my best friend. With his big light blue eyes, dark blonde hair, spotless face, his broad shoulders, perfect body... he is definitely Aphrodite's son.

"Why are you here, Keller?" I ask, slipping out of the shower and making my way over to my wardrobe.

He follows me out of the bathroom slowly, I notice, and into my bedroom. He sits contently on my bed and sighs. "Why didn't you tell me, Swan?"

As I turn to look at him, I see that he has his blue eyes shut away, behind his eyelids and his pink lips set into a thick line.

"Tell you what?" I decide to play the _dumb blonde_ card, even though most of Athena's children have blonde hair and I am a brunette. Weird how things work out, eh?

His eyelids snap open and I am hit by the intense gaze of his sky-like eyes. "That you are going on a quest."

I take a deep breath, contemplating on telling him the truth or not. "Because I don't want you stopping me." I lock his blue eyes with my brown and stare him down. "Every time Chiron mentions that there's a new quest available, you do everything you can to prevent me from volunteering or participating. I want to do this quest and I don't want you stopping me!"

He gets off my bed angrily and makes his way closer, his gaze boring into me. "You don't think that I do it for your own good?!" He yells. "You don't think that I've been doing that for four years to protect you?!"

I take a step closer to him, voicing my anger. "And what has that done to help me? Huh? I haven't seen Renee in _four years_! I haven't seen Charlie in _four years_!"

He advances on me, anger leaking through his voice. "I've been doing this for your own good! I've been keeping you safe!"

I stood stock still, braking eye contact by looking at the floor with tear filled eyes. Seeing me like this, Matthew takes it to his advantage and steps closer and closer to me making my heart beat increase in my chest, trying to anticipate his next move. His lips now inches from mine, I think he's going to kiss me. And that's just what I want. For my best friend to kiss me. I watch, breathless, as he tilts his head slightly, but doesn't move his lips to mine. His eyes close and for a second he inhales my flowery scent, hoping to bore it in his memory.

_Kiss me, Matthew, kiss me,_ I chant in my head.

But he doesn't. He opens his eyes and takes a step back. I feel as If he is throwing rejection at me. Like it's an object. Maybe it is. And throwing it, he aims for my chest, shattering my -already breakable- heart.

I watch him grasp the door handle with tear-filled eyes. I won't let any fall for just a mere guy.

_But he isn't just a guy, he's your best friend. And you..._

"Goodbye Bella." Are his final words to me before he opens the door, wide enough for him to fit through, and leaves. The door clicks close and a bird's song makes its way to my empty cabin.

My throat feels constricted and I suddenly find it hard to function any parts of my body. I just stand there emotionless and lifeless, staring back at the closed door. I will it to move with my eyes, hoping and hoping that he will reappear and apologise for being so stupid. Hoping that he takes me in his arms and declares his undying love for me, as I do him.

But it doesn't happen. He doesn't come back. The door stays shut and my body shuts off.

I fall into a never-ending abyss of darkness and tears.


	4. Slash

_**So It's finally summer brake, here in England, and I am pleased to say that I have got a few chapters typed up and ready to publish. Because I have more time, I can update regularly and probably get some more chapters done for L.I.a.M. (Love is a myth).**_

_**-NeonEnigma88, looking back at what I wrote on the last chapter, I can see how you got confused. Bella is a brunette and she was playing the 'dumb blonde' card and she thinks that it's pretty stereotypical to call blondes dumb, because most of Athena's children are blonde and Athena is the goddess of wisdom. And she also thinks it's pretty pointless for playing the 'dumb blonde' because she's a brunette. She is not a child of Athena, but Zeus and Renee. I hope that this cleared all the confusion up for you! **_

_**And I wasn't trying to offend any blondes! Honest! The smartest people in my year are all blondes, and therefore I think that the title 'dumb blonde' is stupid and rude. Does anyone actually know who came up with that nick name? I'm curious. **_

_**"The secret of flight is this - you have to do it immediately, before your body realizes it is defying the laws."**_ _**― Michael Cunningham, A Home at the End of the World**_

_**Chapter: Slash**_

_**xXx**_

"Are you feeling ok, Bella?" Percy voiced his concern for me as we boarded the plane. We found our seats and I sat down in silence. "You haven't uttered a word since we left camp."

I just sighed and leant back on my chair. It was true. I hadn't spoken a word since we left camp. I didn't even say goodbye to my _probably_ best friend.

"Please say _something,_ Bella?" Nico begged.

"Leave Bells alone guys," Annabeth ordered, "she just needs time to think."

I smiled thankfully at Annabeth and she winked back at me. Does she know what went on between me and Matthew this morning? Surely he didn't tell anyone? He wouldn't, would he?

I quickly got up to go to the bathroom, but my escape was soon prevented when I was hit by a flying... _make up_ _bag_? "Ouch," I mumble, as I rub my throbbing head. I clamp my eyes shut to ease the pain away. Who knew the blasted bags could be so darn heavy? Forget about monsters. You want to know Bella Swan's weaknesses? It's make up bags!

"I am so sorry," I hear a soprano voice say.

"S'kay. Been through worse." It was the truth. Ever since that incident, I have never even step foot in the archery room. I touch my head and wince at the pain that shoots up.

"Really, I am so sorry," the soprano voice apologises again. "I was just trying to put it in the overhead compartment, when I slipped an let go of the bag. I didn't see you, honestly."

"It's fine really. I'm fine, just need ice."

"Oh right, let me get you some."

I heard some scuffling and about a minute later, I was handed an ice pack. As my hand grazed the mystery person, I found that it was freezing cold. Where did she get the ice from?

I opened my eyes so that I could get a good look at my mystery person and I instantly had trouble keeping my jealous thoughts at bay. With her small but curvy frame, short, cropped, black hair, pale but healthy complexion, fashionable clothing, she was the epitome of beauty. I quickly find that I'm jealous of her natural beauty. But something in my thick skull warns me that something's seems off. And looking closely, I find it. It's her eyes. They were a sort of off-brown colour. Kind of darker than hazel but not exactly brown or topaz. Off-brown. Something tells me that she's wearing contacts. But why?

"I'm Alice, you must be Bella." She smiles at me.

"Err how did-"

"I read your necklace." She points at my neck. "The one behind the cute lightning bolt pendant," she directs.

Looking down I realise I must have slipped on my _Bella_ necklace with _Slash,_ my weapon of choice. _Slash_ is kind of like _riptide,_ except it glows when near monsters and is disguised as a lightning bolt. Apparently the rest of it's powers were explained to me on my twelfth birthday. The one that's been erased from my memory. Right now, it's glowing a bright yellow.

_Monster,_ my head rang. _Monster._

Oh. Well this trip just gets better and better.


	5. A black void of endless slumber

**_I want to say thank you to NeonEnigma88 and WolfieOwl for reviewing! You guys are great! x_**

**_You all know I don't own Twilight, right? Cuz I don't. Stephenie Meyer does. All rights go to her. I only borrow and mess with the characters she creates. _**

**_For any of you who didn't get what that was, it was a disclaimer. :p _**

**_The only time I have problems is when I sleep._**  
**_-Tupac Shakur _**

**_Chapter: A black void of endless slumber_**

**_xXx_**

"So what's in Forks?" Alice asks me suddenly.

It has been three hours since the little accident and my swollen head had soon cooled down thanks to the ice. Everybody, including her boyfriend, Jasper, had fallen asleep during the last hour and Alice and I brought it upon ourselves to get to know as much information about each other. Turns out Alice and Jasper were sitting in front of us due to a mix-up of tickets. The rest of their family were on the other side of the plane.

I try to recall what Chiron had told us the previous night about our cover story for when people ask us questions, so that we're all on the same page. "Well summer is officially over and I wanted to spend some time with my father, Charlie Swan, in Forks."

"Chief Swan? Your his daughter?"

"Yep. He and mum divorced a few years back so mum moved to Phoenix and got remarried, dad stayed in Forks and I moved to my family's camp in New York," I explain sleepily. "What about you?" I ask her, stifling a yawn.

"Our residence is in Forks but we just went to visit some friends of ours in New York. Our brother went to Denali and we were hoping to catch the same flight as him and meet him at the airport, but his flight got delayed. He should be back by Friday." She sounds worried for her brother, with a hint of boredom clear in her voice. But I can sense the undercurrent of a lie. What is she hiding?

"What's Forks like now? Has anything round there changed?" I say, trying to keep the conversation going without making the conversation sound too boring.

She yawns, but something about it sounds off. Like it's unnatural for her and that she is forcing it out. "It's still as small as ever," she says.

I give her a pointed look, hoping she would get that I need more of an answer than _small_. She sighs and swivels in her seat to face me. "It really is small. Only a few hundred people populate Forks and sometimes I think there's more wildlife than humans there," she admits.

"Really?" I tried to sound intrigued, "So you camp a lot in the forests?"

Her facial expression doesn't change and I don't fail to register Jasper tense up, like he has overheard our conversation despite him being sound asleep. I wonder how...

"Carlisle has this saying. That young children these days don't appreciate the wildlife and that they're too occupied with technology to notice everything else around them."

"So he takes you camping?"

"Every time it's sunny. We have good enough grades throughout the year, so the principal lets us go for the week or two, depending on how long the sun lasts."

"Gotta love camping." I sigh and she raises an eyebrow at me.

"You like camping?!" She makes it sound like I admit to murdering someone.

It seems like I voiced out my thoughts, because she hit me playfully on the arm. "I was just asking."

"Yeah, I like to camp. I go to a summer camp that my real father owns and-"

"Wait. Stop right there," she orders me. "You said your father is chief Swan."

"He is. He's my stepfather, but he's been there for me since my birth. He's my father... just not by blood."

"So who is your father?"

"One of the owners of the camp I go to in New York, for children with ADHD, dyslexia and other disabilities. It also helps children with family and trust issues. It's kind of like an orphanage in a way, since many of the children don't have families or ran away from home at a young age. It's mainly a summer camp, but you can choose to stay there for the whole year. People who do, are called _year-rounders._ I'm one of them."

Alice made a look of recognition painted all over her pale pixie face. I remember her telling me that Carlisle and Esme adopted her at a young age. Had she had family problems before she got adopted? It was a possibility.

"So now that your going to Forks, does that mean you're staying?" she sounds really hopeful and I really can't bring myself to lie to her, so I shake my head.

"Sorry Alice, I'm only staying for the year, then I'm returning to New York."

"But-"

"No."

"Please-"

_"Alice-"_

"Please stay!"

"I cant."

"Please."

"No."

"Why?!" She whined.

"Because I have family in _New York_," I explain to her as calmly as I can.

"But you have Charlie in Forks!"

"Your point?"

"Just please stay!"

"Fine! I'll stay till graduation, then I am definitely returning to NY," I said sternly. I had my mind set and I was going to stick to it.

Alice screamed for joy, waking up most of the sleeping passengers, Annabeth, Percy, Nico and Jasper.

Everything happened so fast after that. Percy took out Riptide but luckily had the wits to keep the cap on. Annabeth clutched onto her Yankees cap and Nico just sat there... _frozen,_ as if he had just realised something. He stared blindly at Alice and Jasper, unblinking. Alice shared an unusual look with Jasper. He seemed to understand what she wanted and nodded.

A sudden wave of calm sweeps over my already weak body, and all I want to do was drift off to sleep. My eyelids start to droop, like they are bring weighed down by an invisible force. My vision becomes blurry with tears as I try my hardest to keep my eyes open. Looking around, I can see that it isn't just me but everyone else on the plane too! But they aren't fighting the force but welcoming it, like a alcoholic to his favourite brand of alcohol. But the thing is, is that it doesn't seem to affect Alice or Jasper. In fact, by the look of concentration on Jasper's face, I would say that _he_ is the one causing all of this. That he is _drugging_ us. By instinct, I fight the foreign feeling but it soon takes over me. With my senses numb and useless, my eyes shut and I drift off into a black void of endless slumber.


	6. I'm remembering

**Thanks to NeonEnigma88 and EdwardandAliceLover9 for reviewing! **

**Chapter quote!: People say that bad memories causes the most pain, but actually it's the good ones that drive you insane. But Sometimes the only thing you see is what someone else did when in fact, you should be looking at WHY they did it to you.  
-Unknown**

_**Chapter: I'm remembering **_

I can't remember much about the flight here. Not like I can't remember my twelfth completely, but yesterday just seems blurry. I recall talking to Alice for a while before I became tired and fell asleep. When I awoke, it was already time to get off the plane. I said my goodbyes to Alice and Jasper, telling them I'd see them at school, then we went to the luggage station to grab our luggage before going outside in the rain.

Outside, Percy is thrilled. He can't help the smile that makes its way to his face as the little droplets of water splashes down onto him. To him, it probably feels like a gift from his father after being in Zeus' domain for so long and keeping his cool. Little does Percy know, that Forks is actually the wettest place in the Olympic Peninsula and that it always rains here. Sometimes I wonder why Apollo rarely visits this place. It's in need of some sun.

Thunder crashes overhead and the rain seems to wipe off Percy's smile. I laughed at this. "What's the matter, Percy? Afraid of a bit of thunder?" I taunt, holding my hand to my chest and feigning shock.  
He glares at me. His smile seems to magically return, but I sense it's for a different purpose. "Hey Bella? Do you have a hose at your house?"

"Yeah at the side of the garage. Why-" my eyes widened as I realised my amateur mistake.

"I would stay inside if I were you," he warns.

"Oh did you forget Percy? We still have to travel back to New York," I say in a sickly sweet voice.

Before Percy could retort, the familiar honk of a police cruiser enters my hearing. We all turn to look at the car as the driver's window rolls down. A familiar face looks back at me and smiles my favourite moustache-y smile. He gets out of the car and opens his arms wide for me.

I run, yelling his name, and jumps into his welcoming arms. "Gods I've missed you Charlie," I admitted as I pulled out of the hug.

Curious locals eye us, wondering what our relation to each other is. He blushes from all the staring, easily embarrassed.

"How've you been Bells? Camp treating you good? Got any ex-boyfriends I need to hit round the head?" He jokes.

"Great, yes and no," I answered his quick-fire questions and hugged him again. He was always my father figure before I came to camp and I've just realised how much I've missed him after all these years.

"You've grown," he comments. "What happened to the small twelve year old with the bob cut? Why does she have long curls now?" He teases.

"She's still here." I point to my heart. "But she grew into-"

"A beautiful swan," we recited the story, grandma Swan used to tell me, in unison and chuckled. Ah the good old times.  
Suddenly I remembered we have an audience. "Dad, I want you to meet my cousins and my friend." I point to them individually and introduce them to Charlie. He says hello's and helps put all our luggage into the trunk of the cruiser.

The ride to Charlie's little white house took a few minutes drive. But that was all Charlie needed, of course, a few minutes. Charlie told most of my embarrassing stories of when I was a child, making Nico and Percy to guffaw along with my stepfather, Annabeth to give me a sympathetic smile in between her giggles every time she caught my eye through the rear-view mirror, and me to blush, encouraging them to laugh more. All this happened in the time span of fifteen minutes, and if I didn't notice the familiar forests surrounding the old house I used to stay in at summer, I would've jumped out the window and hoped for the best.

"And we're here!" Charlie manages to say, while he calms his rapid breaths from his previous laughing fit.  
Seeing as they were all still trying to get down from their high, I use it to my advantage and jump out the passenger's seat. "I'm going out for a jog in the forest, Charlie! I'll be back at dinner!" I shout as I brake into a slow jog, heading towards the forest. Towards my lost memories.  
Their laughs echo through the trees and damaged my ears. Just because I got lost here when I was four, because I thought I saw Winnie the Pooh, doesn't mean it will happen again! I know this forest off by heart now. That's right, after getting lost in these woods ten times, I learnt my lesson and devised a way to help me around.

Walking around the woods, I spot a small arrow carved onto the trunk of a tree. Looking around, I find that there are many of them. They're all pointing the same direction. Towards Charlie's house. Suddenly childhood memory comes flooding back to me.

**_XxX_**

_I was ten years old and carving small arrows on the trees so that I could find my way home and back. I had the look of pure concentration on my sweaty, pink, face, as I wedged the pocket knife- I'd stolen from Charlie's trousers only a few minutes ago-, into the trunk and carved in an arrow._  
_Renee thought I was more like her rather than dad. That I didn't have special skills to help me find my way round stuff. That's why I was here carving arrows in the first place- to prove my point. That I was clever! Mum and Dad were watching the weather forecast before I sneaked into the forest._  
_I didn't make out what the weather man had said, but I think he said something about huge winds sweeping across Washington. What does that mean? A huge giant will fart over Washington? Weird. I think the weather man went coo-coo in the head._  
_  
I later learnt what the weather man was actually taking about._  
_An hour later I see trees being blown to the side and some were even being torn off its roots! I quickly stumble upon a hollow tree and make a small hiding place inside it because I couldn't make it back home in time without it catching up with me._  
_  
When I was sure it was over, I crawled out of the tree and followed the arrows I had made back home to a crying Renee and a stressed out Charlie. Renee rushed straight to me and squeezed me tightly, like she was trying to protect me from the storm herself. The storm that had already passed hours ago. I remember her sobbing and telling me that she loved me._  
_  
Mums, I thought._  
_  
I didn't tell them what happened in the forest. Renee was just so happy I was safe but Charlie... Not so much. I knew he was suspicious, but he never questioned me._

**_XxX_**

I shuddered at the memory and stared at the green-ish arrow in front of me. I touched the rough outline as, yet another, memory came back to me.

**_XxX_**

_I was twelve now. My birthday party was in one hour. I was running to _The Hide_- a hide out I created when I was ten, to protect me from a storm- to get away from a man I saw at school. Only, the man had blazing red eyes. Ones that bore into my skin, searching for the perfect way to sink its sharp teeth into me. I was scared. And I was on the run. _  
_I remember screaming for it to get away from me but it didn't hesitate to bite me. I screamed as fire scorched my skin, burning me from the inside out. _

**_XxX_**

I lifted the sleeves on my jumper to reveal the bite-mark that was scared onto my left wrist. My little finger unconsciously traced itself along the bite. Now I remember where it came from.

**_XxX_**

_It happened so quickly. I felt the fire exploding in me. Travelling around my body, torturing me by leaving my heart till last. Making me stay awake for it. Then it just left. The burning became numb. I thought it was over, but turns out it didn't want to leave the job unfinished, because the fire then travelled to my heart. I screamed in agony. I thought it would last longer, but it didn't. It lasted a mere second before a blinding light shone through my eyelids but instantly dimmed just as fast as it came._ _The fire had quelled. _  
_  
Opening my eyes, I realised that the strange creature had been disintegrated and I was in the presence of twelve people. _  
_I quickly stood up, feeling their aura of control and bowed. I didn't know what possessed me to do that, but it seemed like the right thing to do at the time._  
_  
"Arise, young Bella," a soft voice said._  
_  
I followed her orders and looked at them all in turn._  
_  
They each had their own looks. I remember one wearing shades and a leather jacket, one had a crisp black suit and tie and one- a woman- seemed to change her appearances every minute, one better than the previous._  
_  
"I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?" I squeaked out, still in shock of my encounter with the... Thing. __The bite the creature gave me was now a life-long scar._  
_  
The man in the black suit and tie stepped forward and smiled fondly at me. Like a father seeing his first newborn child for the first time. And that's what he was. _  
_  
He was my father._

**_XxX_**

A snapped twig brought me back to the present and I was faced to face with a little pixie.

"What are you doing here Bella?" She looks down at my scar and I self-consciously roll my sleeve down.

"Nothing. Just jogging."

She raises an eyebrow. "Jogging? In the woods wearing long sleeves, jeans and flats? I don't think so." She eyes my outfit like a hawk with its next prey.

I sigh in defeat. "I'm just trying to remember."

"Remember what?"

"My past life in Forks. Moving to New York made me forget about this place."

She nods. "You know, the forest is a pretty easy place to get lost in," she says casually, her eyes trail along the arrows written on the old trees. Just like I had with my finger a few minutes ago.

"Did you do this?" She points at the tree.

I gulp down my embarrassment and nod, a blush creeping up. "I was ten. Got lost a couple of times and got fed up of it.  
I got a pocket knife and carved out arrows to find my way home and back." I edit the story a bit, while still telling a bit of the truth, being careful not to mention _The Hide_. I have a feeling something else happened there, and I intend to find out.

"So where do they lead to?" She turns to me with hopeful eyes.

Too bad I'd have to ruin it for her. I shrug "I forgot." Is my lousy excuse.

She frowns for a millisecond before flashing me a pearly white grin. "Let's do it! Let's follow the trail and see where it leads us too. Maybe following it will help jog your memory," she suggests.

I pale and try my best to change her mind. For five minutes nothing I did or said managed to convince her not to go with her idea.

"What's so bad about it? Don't you want to remember?"

"No I do, just not today. I've remembered too much for me to take. And plus, it's getting dark and we have school tomorrow. I've still got to unpack." I turn round and escape the darkening forest. "See you at school, Alice!" I yell back.

One thing is for sure though. I'm remembering.


	7. Nico's speculations

**I'm back! I know it's been some time, but I'm back! And guess what happened today? **

**I watched PERCY JACKSON AND THE SEA OF MONSTERS!**

**AHHH! I didn't even know we were going to watch it because my mum said we were watching 'The Sea Monsters' or something. You should've seen my face when I saw the title come up! I was literally screaming. So flipping hyped up after that, so I writ a few chapters for LIAM for you guys! I still need to edit them so the next chapter might come out today or tomorrow, so keep an eye out! **

_**Chapter Quote: ****A speculator is a man who observes the future, and acts before it occurs.**_

_**-Bernard M. Baruch**_

_**Chapter: Nico's speculations **_

"Bells, wake up!" Charlie Yells from the bottom of the staircase. I hear the door slam shut, meaning that Charlie had left for the station.

I groan and turn to look at the bedside clock. Six fifteen flashes back at me. Knowing that none of them would even think to wake up at this ungodly hour, I take advantage and make my way to Charlie's one and only bathroom. The bathroom that I'll have to share with five people for a whole year. Oh joy (!).

I spend twenty minutes showering and changing, putting on a stripy black jumper over white vest and grey jeans. Looking through the mirror, I see that _Slash_ is on its usual place- my neck- glowing a dim yellow. Aware that there could be a monster near me, I move round my room in quick motions. I soon find that it becomes brighter and brighter as I reach my curtain. Pulling _Slash_ off my neck, not yet willing it to change, I draw a breath and pull back the curtain to see that rain pouring down heavily. No monsters. Looking down at my hand, slash was no longer glowing.

_Strange,_ I thought. I fiddle with _Slash,_ tracing the silver outline that encased the gold lightning pendant.

"Bella?!" Nico calls as he opens the door. Peeping through, he smiles at me. "You ready?"

I ignore his question and ask my own. "Has your weapon ever... Been wrong before? Betrayed you?"

His smile fades and his light tone turns serious. "What do you mean bella?"

I toss _Slash_ to him and he catches it in his left hand. "She started glowing a few minutes ago but when I looked round there were no monsters. Do you think there's something wrong with her? I mean, aren't special weapons meant to be helpful? "

He hands her back to me and inspects my room. "The window?" he avoids answering my question.

I nod.

He makes his way to my window and freezes on the spot. His eyes widen with fear. "Bella, did you see anyone?"

"No... Why?"

"Because I felt something. The thing that was here isn't technically dead or alive."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, the clan of vampires we're supposed to find are nearer than we thought."

I stare at the window and search though my thoughts. Did I see anything? Definitely not.

"Do you remember that little pixie girl and her southern boyfriend?" Nico whispers.

"He's southern?"

"Not the point Bella." He sounds irritated.

"Right, sorry," I apologise. "Alice and Jasper, yeah I remember them."

"Well did you notice their eyes?" he presses.

I nod slowly, not knowing where Nico was going with this.

"And you remember what Chiron said the other night?"

I sigh, "he said that vampires have red eyes, Nico. Neither of the did." I remind him. "They both have a sort of off-brown colour tint to theirs."

"Exactly! _Off_-brown. Don't tell me you don't think vampires are dumb enough to go out in public with red eyes?!"

I stay silent. Nico's right, but he has no proof to back up his speculations. Vampires wouldn't dare go in public with bright red eyes. "So you think that Alice and Jasper are the vampire clan we're looking for?"

Nico shakes his head and paces my room. "No."

That just pisses me off. "Well thank you very much for getting me all hyped up, but I'd like to get ready for school without disturbances..." I push him towards the door but give up after I realise it's pointless and he isn't going to budge.

"Are you done?"

I huff and blow a stray lock of brown that's dangling in front of my right eye. "Yes."

"Then no; they aren't the vampire clan."

"Then what are they?"

"They're _part_ of the clan," he stresses on the word."

I take on a clueless look and Nico points towards the passing chopper in the sky. Our conversation on the plane comes back to me. "They have a family."

"Exactly!"

"And I found that out on the plane when you were asleep, meaning you were listening in!" I accused, angry at him.

"I think you of all people should know that Percy and I were not going to take the chances of sleep while in the sky. We'd be too vulnerable, even if you were with us."

"But that didn't give you any reason to listen in."

"I felt a weird aura around them, what was I supposed to do; leave it alone?" He had a good point.

"We're going to be late for school," I grumble as I pass him out of my bedroom door.

"Percy's already started the car."

Nico heads towards the front door, while I head to the kitchen to grab some fruit before we go. I stop mid-bite of my apple and drop it in shock. It bangs onto the table top and rolls loudly onto the old wooden floor.

"WE HAVE A CAR?!"


	8. First Impressions

_**I'm so happy that I decided to post the next chapter today too! You gays are so very welcome ;) **_

_**Chapter Quote:I influence anybody who is able to get through the chaos of my first impression.**  
**-Gary Vaynerchuk**_

_**Chapter: First Impressions **_

Oh yes, we have a car. Not the kind of car I was expecting, but a car nonetheless. A Chevy to be in fact. An old, rusty, red Chevy.

"Can this car go any faster?" Annabeth asks me, irritation clear on her face.

"You mean over 60? Then no."

She huffs back onto her seat and calls Percy. You see, upon seeing the car, Percy decided to walk to school. And since it's raining and there's only enough to fit three people in the truck I agreed with him. That and I wanted to see how long he would take to walk to school, so I could do it tomorrow instead of driving this piece of scrap metal.

"You're what?!" Annabeth screams into her mobile. I hear some mumbling on the other end before Annabeth hits the _end call_ button and slips the phone in her pocket.

"What was that about?" Nico moves his hands away from his ears.

"Percy bought a car." Annabeth says though gritted teeth.

"But we just got this one!" I shout. I wasn't mad at him getting a car, in fact I owe him one. I was mad that he practically wasted Charlie's time and money on buying the one that we already have! Couldn't he have waited a few more days and accidentally let a tree fall onto the truck, so that we could at least spare Charlie's feelings and not seem like spoilt little brats that didn't appreciate the fact that they had a car?

Everyone stays silent for the reset of the ride, thinking of individual ways to murder Perseus Jackson. Once we reach the old brick building that Forks calls a high school, I brace myself for the usual. Everyone starts looking at us and whispering. Typical new kid stuff. Been through enough moves to know the procedure.

But this time it doesn't happen. They're all to distracted by a new fancy sports car to even notice our entrance. It's a sleek deep sea green colour. Standing next to it is a muscular teenage boy with tanned skin, messy black hair and sea green eyes to match his car.

I park the Chevy as far as I can from Kelp Head's ride but take no notice of who I park it next to. I jump out of the Chevy, slam the door loudly shut and walk up to him. "Percy Jackson, you are in so much trouble when Charlie sees what you did!" I shout at him. Everyone is looking at me now, but I don't care. They're probably wondering why I'm so mad at him or who am I, or even what my relationship with him is. Maybe all three. Right now I couldn't care less. I just want him to know how much I hate his idea of _fitting in_.

"Good to see you too, Bella," he says sarcastically.

"Why in the world would you buy another car?"

"Yes, because we could all fit in your Chevy."

"Look around, Dolphin Boy, and tell me what you see?" Old and rusty cars and vans, that's what. Percy looks round and doesn't reply. "Where did you get it anyway?"

His posture stiffens and for a second he looks like he's lost for words. "Uncle _A_. gave it to me."

Uncle A? Then it strikes me that it was a gift from a god. He didn't buy it, it was given to him. "Which one?"

"The one with a twin!" He quietly shouts, so that I can catch it with my demigod hearing.

"Well you could've said that in the first place!" I exclaim.

"Yes, because _you_ were the one on the phone, right?" He rolls his eyes.

"Shut up, Water Boy."

"Well, maybe you should treat your boyfriend with a little more respect." A nasally voice sneers.

I look to the person everyone else is staring at. She's a girl with glossy, white/blonde hair, spray on tan and bright green eyes. She wore too much make-up, the shortest skirt ever made and a tight belly top. How could she even think to wear that in this weather?

Laughing I run over to a chuckling Nico di Angelo. "Did... did you hear h-her?!" I shouted between laughs.

"Seriously! Treat him with more respect, tramp," she says, as I didn't reply the first time she told me off. There's a bunch of _ohh's_ coming from the crowd.

We stop laughing and thunder rumbles in the sky. My hand instinctively reaches for the chain on my neck and I fiddle with _Slash_ angrily. I'm known for my short tempers. Call it a gift I got from Zeus. I feel Nico wrap his hand round my wrist.

I turn to him angrily. "Shot temper, remember?" I whisper, loud enough for him to hear me.

"Don't hurt her," he warns.

"It's not like _Slash_ will hurt her. It will just go straight through her."

"And what will it look like, Bella? The mist will cover it up and you'll be blamed for hitting her with a baseball bat or something."

"Hmm. Not bad thinking di Angelo."

"Don't do anything you'll regret," he whispers into my ear.

"I wont," I whisper back and fist bump him as a sign that I promise.

I turn to the audience then look back at her. "Call me a tramp and I swear you'll regret it."

"Tramp. I'm not afraid of you, new girl."

"Well you should be. Bet a slut like you cant do much damage to me though, right?" I retort.

Her face reddens with anger and the crowd _ohh's_ again. She makes her way to punch me- which is just what I want her to do- but before she reaches me, a small hand catches her fist. The girl grunts in an attempt to shake her hand away from Alice's but it doesn't work. She then pushes off her and frowns.

"Lauren? What the hell do you think your doing?" a plump teacher in a suit yells.

The crowd starts to disperse but find it impossible, as there are teachers crowding all the exits and entrances.

"I wasn't doing anything miss. It was her, the new girl." she points at me, and when the teacher turns her attention to me, she sticks her middle finger up at me.

"And you are?" The woman's voice is deep and strict.

"Isabella Swan, miss. The chief's daughter." I say in the most innocent and weak voice I could muster. I've had a lot of practice. It wasn't that hard to do. I heard astonished whispers about me being the chief's daughter. Was it that hard to believe? I look more like him than my actual dad anyway!

"What happened here?" she asks no one in particular. The crowd silences.

"She called me a tramp," I tell the woman. Lauren glares at me and my frown to win over the teacher. "Then she tried to punch me, but luckily Alice stopped her."

"Alice?"

"Cullen."

She nods and smiles at Alice who is standing next to me.

"Ok, Miss Mallory you're coming with me. The rest of you need to get to class."

We all did as we were told. Turns out that while Percy and I were fighting, Annabeth got all of our schedules and locker combinations and saved us all a trip to the reception. Me and Alice had all the same classes except PE, Biology and English. Apparently those are the ones her brother, Edward, have.

"You really know how to make a first impression," she teases as we make our way to Math with Mr Bryons.

I smile. "Like you're any better." I point to the purple bruise, subtly hidden under light make-up, just below my right temple. We both laugh, but hers sounds like wind chimes.

"Here we are. M1," she announces.

"M1?"

"Math's classroom 1. For set 1 maths," she explains. **(A/N: Many schools have different ways to order their classrooms and that's just how my school does it. Sorry if it confuses anyone. It's not meant to!)**

"I'm in set 1? After failing all my maths tests at middle school, I'm in set 1?"

She grins. "Not may people at Forks are that... bright."

"Yeah well the bump you gave me has to have taken away at least ten of my IQ points, so thanks for that."

Don't worry, I've had this class bajillion times before! All you need to know is what pi is and you should be fine."

"Bajillion times?"

she pales.

"Ohh I get it... You're _that_ kind of girl."

"What do you mean?"

"Fashonista by day, geek by night," I joke.

she smiles and hits my arm playfully. "And what about you Swan?"

"What about me?" i quirk an eyebrow.

"Do you have a secret self by night?"

This time it's my time to pale.

"Oh let me guess! A criminal or even an undercover celebrity!"

"Not quite there yet, Cullen," I laugh.

"Oh I give up. Tell me!"

"I am..." I bend my knees slightly and look over both shoulders. "I'm a secret government spy sent here to ruin Percy Jackson's year at Forks." I whisper.

Suddenly I hear a creaking sound behind us. "Ah, Miss Cullen and Miss Swan. Glad to know you could join us today."

So much for first impressions.


End file.
